I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You
by GleekyPenguin
Summary: After graduation Kurt and Blaine part at the airport, both starting their future on opposite sides of the country.


**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy title, but I found it suitable.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox Entertainment.**

The closer they got to the airport, the tighter the hold on their hands became. The air was tense, and the silence uncomfortable. Neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted to speak, both fearing that the tears that had been pooling in their eyes would escape. This was the day they were going to go separate ways. They had talked everything through - they were going to break up. Kurt was going to New York, and Blaine was going to San Francisco. They were going to be multiple time zones apart, and they had agreed it would be best to split up, to explore themselves, to live in freedom. Of course they hoped they would be romantically reunited after their studies, but they couldn't be sure. Kurt gulped when the car stopped and dared to look at Blaine, who was looking at him. For the last time rubbing his thumb into Blaine's palm, he let go and got out of the car - Ohio was still a bit homophobic, they didn't want to take the risk. Carole was also beginning to sob when they entered the building, and Kurt briefly squeezed her hand, feeling the same. Even Burt was feeling sad - of course, his son was leaving him.

Blaine's plane was leaving about half an hour prior to Kurt's, so they decided to wake up even earlier so that they could spend some more time together. Neither one of the boys was feeling like it, though, because even after all they'd been through they were just best friends and lovers who didn't want to leave each other. After a heartbreaking goodbye, Burt and Carole went back to the car, so Blaine and Kurt had to go through security together, alone. They didn't really speak, dreading the words to come out as sobs.

It was when they were seated on a bench, a cup of coffee in hand when Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He decided to be bold, and grabbed Kurt's free hand in his. He was careful, though, and placed one of their bags so people wouldn't notice - even though he knew they were pretty obvious. Kurt looked at him, on the verge of crying. "I'm going to miss you" Kurt said, his voice cracking. Blaine let a tear escape his eyes and nodded, tightening his hold on Kurt's hand. "I know, Kurt. I'm going to miss you too." He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

When it was close to boarding time for Blaine, they dreaded time of saying goodbye arrived, since Kurt wasn't able to enter the gate. It was then that Blaine broke down, after Kurt had said goodbye. He held onto Kurt and wet his shirt with tears. Normally Kurt would have been mad, but now he held onto Blaine just as tightly. Tears started sliding down his cheeks as he buried his face into Blaine's neck.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said. "I don't want to leave you, damn it! I wish I had been accepted to New York, too. I wish I could've lived with you. We're young adults, Kurt. This is the most important time of our lives, and I can stand the thought of not spending this time with you. We'll visit each other, right? After each semester, during each break, we'll fly to Ohio together, or somewhere entirely different where we can spend our time. We'll be adults; we won't need the company of Carole or Burt. We could go to Europe or just any state or city. Anywhere would be fine, as long as we're together."

At his words, Kurt's sobs only grew louder and more desperate, clinging onto Blaine as if his life depended on it.

"I love you too, Blaine. More than you'll ever know. We'll meet as much as possible, I don't want to lose you."

Kurt, too, didn't know what to do without the other boy, but he had to be brave. He wiped his tears, grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him, not caring about being in plain sight. The kiss started out desperate, but became softer and sweeter as Blaine stopped crying. They both tried to savor their last moments together. Who knew what would happen in New York and San Francisco. New friends, new enemies and - they didn't dare consider it - new loves. Kurt softly kissed Blaine's eyelids when they had parted. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Blaine. I'm never saying goodbye to you." They held each other one more time, and then once more eyes escaped Kurt's eyes as he watched the boy who had changed his life walk away.


End file.
